Entrusted Hope
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Maicheng, Guan Yu menitipkan wasiatnya pada Guan Ping. Teori mengenai Diao Chan dan Lu Bu.


**Disclaimer : **KOEI & Luo Guan Zhong

* * *

Guan Ping menatap langit malam ini. Di antara taburan bintang-bintang itu, tampak sebuah bintang besar yang berkilauan.

"Woah ..." desisnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari bintang tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan kerlap-kerlipnya bergerak dengan cepat, terjatuh di suatu tempat, hilang ditelan selubung awan kelam yang gelap.

Seketika hati pria itu menjadi sedih. Ia menoleh melalui bahu kirinya, di bawah sana, ada api unggun dan dua orang lelaki sedang duduk menghangatkan diri sambil berbagi bubur. Bibirnya tersenyum, akhirnya ayah dan anak itu berbicara juga. Sudah cukup lama Guan Yu dan Guan Suo tidak cocok satu sama lain karena mereka terlalu mirip. Setidaknya nasib buruk yang menimpa mereka membawa kebaikan bagi kedua orang itu.

Guan Ping mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Para prajurit Shu terlihat tidak bergairah setelah kelahan demi kekalahan. Beberapa dengan putus asa mengobati luka di tubuh sahabat mereka, tidak yakin apakah mengobati luka masih berguna sedangkan kematian tengah memeluk mereka semua erat-erat. Dari sebuah bilik yang pintunya telah jebol, terdengar suara teriakan seorang prajurit. Kakinya pasti baru diamputasi setelah panah beracun dari musuh menembus kakinya. Dalam ketenangannya, seorang prajurit bersandar seperti mayat sambil bersenandung merindukan keluarga dan tanah kelahiran mereka.

Mereka tidak hanya dikeroyok oleh dua kekuatan besar yang sama kuat, tapi juga kalah strategi, kalah moral dan dikhianati anak buah sendiri oleh akal bulus Lu Meng.

"aku masih ingat pada masa-masa kejayaan kita dahulu, ayah. Dulu kita memenangkan pertempuran apapun yang kita arungi bersama. Kita begitu kompak, kokoh tak tergoyahkan. Kau bagaikan dewa perang menjelma bagai manusia, namun kini ... aku melihat kematian di depan mataku." Dengan gemetar, Guan Ping terus memandangi sosok hitam berwajah bengis dengan mata merah menyala yang membawa golok besar di punggungnya. Ia tidak tahu sosok itu nyata atau halusinasi, ia tidak ingin memastikan, lebih suka menganggapnya halusinasi karena terlalu lelah setelah seharian berlari dari kejaran musuh.

"apa yang dewa kematian?" Sebuah suara tegar mengejutkan Guan Ping. Ketika dia menoleh, ia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan wajah garang menghampirinya. Dia Guan Suo, dia bukan anak resmi, dia anak seorang gundik yang meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan. Sekalipun namanya tidak termasuk dalam daftar silsilah keluarga Guan Gong, namun dalam segala bidang-terutama fisik-dia persis sekali dengan Guan Yu ketika masih muda. Bahkan melihatnya saja membuat Guan Ping teringat kembali akan pertempuran pertamanya bersama si ayah angkat.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku kelelahan. Kau tidak tidur."

"akan." Guan Suo menguap. "ayah memanggilmu."

Guan Ping segera menoleh ke bawah, melihat Guan Yu sedang duduk mematung memandangi tarian api unggun menjilat ranting kering berpelumas kotoran kuda. "Baiklah, segera ke sana."

Namun sebelum jauh, Guan Suo kembali memanggilnya sehingga Guan Ping kembali menoleh. Ia melihat wajah Guan Suo terlihat aneh, lain dari biasanya.

"Kak. Kau pikir aku bisa sehebat ayah?" tanya Guan Suo. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan membuat Guan Ping merinding. Tidak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini dan tidak biasanya Guan Suo bertanya seperti itu. Dan lebih dari itu semua, ia benar-benar terpaku dalam shock ketika sosok mistik diselimuti kabut hitam tadi bergerak mendekati Guan Suo.

"awas, Guan Suo!" Guan Ping hendak menarik Guan Suo menjauh dari sosok makhluk halus yang tampaknya tidak bisa dilihat siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Sosok itu menyelimuti tubuh Guan Suo dan masuk ke dalamnya. Guan Ping melangkah mundur sambil menahan nafas. Seketika, kegelisahan yang mengganggunya memudar. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Ya, aku pasti hanya kelelahan dan stress atas peristiwa ini. Guan Ping mendekati adik angkatnya dan menepuk bahunya yang bidang. "Guan Suo. Kau bagian dari kami. Kau adalah putra seorang legenda. Kau pun akan memahat legendamu sendiri kelak. Percayalah pada kemampuanmu sendiri."

Guan Suo, remaja itu tersenyum perlahan sebagai rasa terima kasih. Kemudian dia menguap lebar dan mencari tempat baik untuk berbaring dan tidur di bawah bintang-bintang.

Guan Ping berlari turun ke bawah menghampiri ayahnya. Guan Yu menyadari kehadiran Guan Ping, namun seperti mayat hidup, dia tetap terpekur di depan api unggun.

"ayah memanggilku?"

Satu helan nafas yang sesak ditarik oleh Guan Yu, "Duduklah, Ping."

Guan Ping pun duduk di seberang.

"aku rasa sudah saatnya aku memberitahumu mengenai dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Tentu saja itu membuat alisnya bertautan. Guan Ping tahu dia anak angkat Guan Yu yang diambil dari seorang bernama Guan Ding. Ia bahkan sudah menginjak usia remaja ketika Guan Yu mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Lalu, apa yang dia tahu mengenai jati diri seseorang yang dikenalnya sejak remaja saja?

"apa maksud ayah?"

Guan Yu mengucapkannya dengan singkat, datar dan langsung, "Kamu bukan anak Guan Ding."

Memang, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Guan Ding, pria yang selama ini dipercayainya sebagai ayah kandungnya. Tapi tetap saja mendengar kalimat itu, mendadak dunia seakan menguap dan menghilang. Mendadak eksistensinya terasa kosong seperti ilusi. Guan Ping tidak mampu merespon dengan ucapan apa.

"Dahulu kala, ketika aku masih remaja, pertemuanku bersama Liu Bei dan Zhang Fei, ibukota Luoyang dilanda kabut kelam yang merebut segala cahaya dari langit, menghisapnya hingga hanya menyisakan kegelapan bagi manusia lainnya. Kabut itu adalah Dong Zhuo."

Tentu saja Guan Ping tahu mengenai Dong Zhuo, sekalipun ia belum lahir ketika tragedi itu menimpa ibukota.

"Ia menjadi begitu mengerikan karena memiliki putra angkat bernama Lu Bu."

Lu Bu pun bukan nama asing bagi Guan Ping. Dia tahu benar siapa orang itu. Lu Bu adalah semacam bajingan berpangkat militer yang memiliki pasukan dan daerah kekuasaan yang ahli dalam panahan dan segala persenjataan perang. Namun kemampuannya dalam strategi perang maupun pengendalian dirinya begitu payah sehingga membimbingnya pada kehancuran.

"Lu bu dan Dong Zhuo adalah duo mematikan yang merupakan mimpi buruk siapapun. Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan mereka ketika bersama. Bahkan ketika para bangsawan bersatu padu dalam koalisi tersumpah untuk menggulingkan Dong Zhuo, kami hanya menemui kegagalan berkat ujung tombak Lu Bu yang mematikan."

Selanjutnya pun bukan hal baru bagi Guan Ping. Guan Ping adalah komandan berkelas. Ia tidak hanya melatih ilmu beladiri atau strategi saja, tapi juga menyukai banyak bidang lain. Pergaulannya cukup luas sehingga ia sering berbagi cerita dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya seluas ia berbagi cangkir arak. Ia pun tahu mengenai pertempuran klasik tersebut. Segala pertempuran itu hanya berubah menjadi tragedi, padahal untuk menghancurkan duet Dong Zhuo-Lu Bu itu hanya membutuhkan satu gadis cantik untuk mengadu domba mereka.

"Diao Chan." Sebut Guan Yu. "Ketika Dong Zhuo jatuh, dia sudah sebatang kara, kehilangan ayah angkatnya, Wang Yun. Namun ia meminta dibiarkan hidup untuk beberapa lama hingga ia melahirkan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Saat itu tahun 192, dia melahirkan bayi lelaki yang ditukarnya dengan bayi yang mati."

"ayah ..." Guan Ping sama sekali tidak tahu apa sangkut pautnya Diao Chan dengan masa lalunya. apakah ...

"Beberapa orang budak mendatangiku secara diam-diam, menyebutku orang yang pantas untuk mengemban tugas itu. Mereka memintaku membawa kabur bayi itu atas permintaan ibunya."

Guan Ping tidak berani berpikir sendiri, ia benar-benar diam dan mendengarkan hingga selesai.

"Itu anak Lu Bu, Diao Chan tidak ingin anak ini mengenal siapa ayahnya. aku membawanya ke sebuah desa kecil, bertemu seorang dari marga yang sama denganku dan mempercayakan bocah itu padanya."

Kini Guan Ping mengulum bibirnya. Guan Yu bukan tipe orang yang akan berbohong untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi ini terlalu mengejutkan.

"Tahun berlalu, ketika aku meninggalkan Cao Cao untuk kembali pada Liu Bei, aku melewati desa itu. Sekalian mampir ke tempat Guan Ding dan melihat jadi apa bocah itu sekarang." Guan Yu tersenyum. "Ternyata dia ingin mengikutiku karena impiannya menjadi pendekar."

Guan Ping melirik pada kelebatan api unggun yang masih menari-nari gelisah. Ketika berbicara, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, "aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah menceritakan ini semua padaku sekarang. Kurasa lebih baik aku tidak tahu soal ini sama sekali. apa gunanya untukku?"

"anakku." sahut Guan Yu. "Kau perlu tahu itu. Kau perlu tahu siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya. aku mampu merasakan, derap langkah prajurit musuh melangkah menuju kemari, ke Maicheng. Mereka akan tiba sebelum matahari terbit, bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah dekat. Tapi mereka akan menunggu kita semua terbangun, dan Sun Quan akan ada di sana untuk membujuk kita menakhluk padanya."

"Itu takkan terjadi! aku lebih baik mati!"

"Tentu saja. Guan Ping, Suo masih sangat muda, terlalu muda. aku menyerah terhadap kemalasan Xing, tapi kepada Suo lah aku ingin mewariskan senjata dan kudaku. Esok hari, kau bawa Suo pergi kepada Liu Bei. aku dan lainnya akan tinggal di sini untuk mengulur waktu. apapun yang terjadi, kalian berdua harus hidup!"

Kedua mata Guan Ping memanas dan butiran-butiran air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Berjanjilah!" desak Guan Yu.

Guan Ping segera berdiri kemudian bersujud kowtow pada ayah angkatnya, membenturkan dahinya ke atas tanah berdebu.

"Kalianlah masa depan Shu."

Sekalipun sedih, Guan Ping mulai mengerti dengan sendirinya kenapa Guan Yu menguak rahasia jati dirinya. Guan Yu menyimpan harapan padanya untuk mendukung dan menjaga Liu Bei, sekaligus sebagai wasiat hidup yang menyatakan Guan Suo-lah pewaris yang dipilih sang legenda.

"Titipkan impian itu pada kami, ayah! aku akan berjuang demi impian Liu Bei!"

akhirnya Guan Yu dapat tersenyum. Ia siap menyambut apapun yang akan datang esok hari.

* * *

**Forewords**

Cerita ini tidak canon, karena kalau Guan Ping memang anak Diao Chan dengan Lu Bu, tentunya ia harus lahir paling tua tahun 190. Dan setidaknya Guan Ping harus menginjak usia remaja pada tahun 200, yaitu ketika ia bertemu Guan Yu dan keduanya menjadi keluarga. Walau begitu, teori ini tetap menarik untuk dipikirkan.


End file.
